Salem
Scent Description: Blackened Orchard Apple, Smoke, Ravensara, Wormwood, Blue Hemlock, White Patchouli, Sugar and Clove. ---- ---- Review #1 by dixiehellcat on Fri Jul 09, 2010 This is one I ordered mostly for the name (blushes) because I've been to Salem and had a great experience there. Wet, it almost smelled like baked goods! Must be the sugar and clove notes. After a few minutes the smoke and patchouli start to emerge, along with notes I can't name, but the whole smells unique and wonderful. I think I'm going to have to have a bottle of this. ---- Review #2 by downrightspooky on Wed Jul 21, 2010 I tried Salem last night for the first time and it became an immediate favorite. I was a bit apprehensive when I saw “apple” as a primary note since I rarely wear fruity scents and most gourmands are reserved for “sniffies” or at-home-only use. However this isn’t a typical apple scent at all! This is the absolute core, seed, dark heart and wooden soul of the apple – a dark and woody scent that is sweet just around the edges. When first put on, my immediate impression is caramel apple, but the caramel fades away and the apple tempers at dry-down leaving the dark and woody, vaguely-apple, vaguely sweet scent. I think it must be the wormwood that makes it this way, and the sugar that keeps it from straying too far from sweet territory. Overall, I find this to be an absolutely perfect blend – I wore this last evening and had to put it on again this morning, even though I have many other scents still to try. As I was drifting off, I was thinking about what this scent conveyed to me. Some scents convey certain imagery to me, whereas others convey a feeling or purpose. Some do both. Regarding Salem, I came to the conclusion that aside from just the draw of the gorgeous scent, this oil feels like the right oil to wear when one has to get to the real heart of a matter, or face a tough challenge - cutting through the “fluff” and all the while keeping a positive attitude. I am very happy that this is a GC oil and I will be buying back-up bottles of this one for sure! Well done! ---- Review #3 by Ajila on Mon Apr 09, 2012 In the bottle - Red apples with a touch of something herbal Wet on me - The apples become slightly musky and the herbal note more smoky Dry on me - Soft smooth apple pulp with flecks of peel in it Overall - A very lifelike apple scent. I think it could do with either a little more sweetness or a little more spice. ---- Review #4 by Mtmoonkitty on Sat Jun 01, 2013 This was in my very first order of samples from NA/VA. This is so lovely. It is a soft smokey mulled cider with a touch of hemlock. The patchouli is definely playing the part of an extra and not the main character. I am so pleased with Salem. As a newbie who has just taken my first chance on this company I would be really sad if this goes away with the revamp (no pun intended) of VApothecary. ---- Review #5 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #6 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:VApothecary Category:Permanent Collection Category:Cities of the Dead